


Touches

by WoorEnergy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Do Not Repost to Other Sites, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Remus and Virgil are hanging out in the latter's bedroom, and things get a little more heated than they anticipated.(it's just a request I got on my tumblr a while ago, and also an excuse to write self-indulgent smut with a lot of feelings involved)(MINORS DO NOT INTERACT)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse the lack of creativity for the title, I'm not good at naming fics,,,, also I promise yall I don't exclusively write about the dark bois lol (I write about Logan most of the time !! especially aro!Logan bc I'm projecting a LOT)
> 
> Anyway enjoy whatever that is, and feel free to leave a comment if you like it !! (seriously don't be ashamed of commenting porn) (we all read some, and you can comment anonymously anyway)

Virgil playfully rolled his eyes when Remus asked for kisses, sitting on his lap to make sure he would focus on him- he even took his phone away, just in case, tossing it carefully to the other side of the bed.  
Remus had his own methods to have someone’s attention, and he was quite an attention whore, too, but frankly, he wouldn’t have traded this for anything else.

“You’re insufferable, you know that ? We’ve been cuddling all day,” the anxious one sighed, faking annoyance as he wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist.

“Admit it, you like me nonetheless !”

“Mh, do I ?” Virgil had to repress a laugh at Remus’ death glare. “Hey, I’m kidding. Please don’t give me that look.”

“You don’t have to be so mean, my little bat,” Remus pouted, “I just need affection.”

“Tsk… come here.”

With the biggest grin, Remus leaned over, meeting Virgil halfway as they smashed their lips together. Both of them sighed in the kiss, their hands wandering on each other. Remus was eagerly discovering whatever that over sized hoodie was hiding, but his partner was much more cautious, treating the man in his lap as if he was made out of glass- not that he didn’t enjoy that kind of intimate moment, quite the contrary.

“You’re clingier than usual,” Virgil pointed out as soon as they broke the kiss, “what’s the matter ?”

“Nothing, really,” he shrugged. “Can’t I spend some quality time with my boyfriend ?”

Virgil simply shook his head. “Never mind, then. Come lie down with me, please ?”

With another shrug, Remus got off Virgil’s lap, falling onto the mattress. Virgil immediately put his arm back around his hips, and smiled when the other cupped one side of his face.

Virgil was still expecting Remus to tickle him at any moment, or pull any kind of prank on him… but nothing came. Instead, Remus’ lips were back on his, and he melted into the kiss so quickly he felt ashamed of himself. Remus was surprisingly calm, gentle, patient today, and if Virgil was supposed to be at least a little suspicious, he couldn’t find the strength to care. He loved his unpredictable, eccentric boyfriend, but this one wasn’t so bad either.

Without much thinking, Virgil’s hand moved to the small of Remus’ back, bringing him as close as possible. The creative side seemed to enjoy it, as he gently nipped at Virgil’s bottom lip.

“You can go even lower, if you want,” Remus giggled, true to himself, which made Virgil roll his eyes again.

“I won’t give you that satisfaction.”

“Aw, what a shame. I guess you won’t mind if it’s the other way around, then ?”

Before Virgil could ask for clarification, the hand on his face sneaked lower and grabbed one of his cheeks to squeeze it gently.

“Gosh, you’re so immature,” the anxious side scoffed, hoping his blush wouldn’t be too noticeable behind his foundation.

“Aren’t you used to it yet ?”

“I sure am.” And despite what he could say, he loved it.

Moving his hand to his shoulder, Virgil giggled when Remus pressed his lips against his throat, his mustache tickling his sensitive skin. He left tons of little kisses, always stopping to his collarbone where the hoodie started. Sometimes, he would move to the side of the neck, and Virgil could never repress a sigh. The creative side knew damn well this was a sensitive area and, of course, would take advantage of it whenever he could. Virgil both hated and loved him for that.

“Someone seems to be enjoying himself here,” He teased with a chuckle.

“It’s your fault, though.”

“Mh, does that mean you want me to stop ?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Remus snorted, gently flipping Virgil on his back, and buried his face back into the crook of his neck. Sitting on top of his his partner once again, and leaving pecks all over his skin, he immediately stopped when two hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away a little.

“Remus, wait-”

Before Virgil could even finish his sentence he pulled away, giving the other enough space if he needed some.

“What’s wrong ?”

The anxious trait took a deep breath. “I- If we’re gonna take this further, I have no objection, really- but I’d like to be on top… at least this time. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but…”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Remus fell back on the bed with a contented sigh, lying on the several pillows they had gathered against the headboard earlier. “If that makes you feel comfortable !”

Despite his nervousness, Virgil could feel his heart fluttering. “You’re not mad at me, right ?”

“I don’t want to sound sappy or anything, but I really don’t care who takes control, as long as you’re with me.”

The two sides remained silent before Virgil snorted, moving between the other’s legs.

“It _is_ sappy as fuck, man. Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend ?”

“Heh ! You’d be surprised, by how romantic I can be !”

“Romantic ? Like, Roman-style or you-style ?”

“Ugh, don’t talk about him right now !”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Gently, Virgil cupped Remus’ face. “So, you want to keep going ?”

As an answer, Remus smirked and grabbed Virgil by his hoodie, closing the gap between them as their mouths found each other again. Virgil was urged even closer, with one arm around his shoulders and a hand pressed against the small of his back.  
Now in this position, Virgil felt a bit more confident and ready to cover his partner with all the love he deserved. Breaking the kiss, he took a look at Remus’ clothes, cursing under his breath.

“Everything okay ?” Remus innocently asked, but Virgil could hear clear mockery in his tone.

“Take off this goddamn thing yourself before I rip it up,” he eventually groaned in response- which came out whinier than he intended.

“Not that I would mind, but I want to keep this outfit intact.” And with that being said, with a snap of his fingers, Remus’ extravagant clothes disappeared, leaving him with only his underwear on. “There, better ?”

“ _Much_ better.”

“Tsk, so needy.”

“You’re one to talk,” he snorted, pinning Remus’ hips against the mattress.

As Remus was expecting another kiss, Virgil’s lips made their way to his chest instead, covering every inch of skin possible, agonizingly slow and soft. The creative side buried his hand into Virgil’s thick hair to bring him closer, not quite tugging at it yet.

Surprisingly, giving control to Virgil wasn’t that bad of an idea. Quite the contrary, Remus enjoyed letting the other take care of him ; besides, it offered him a wonderful sight of his boyfriend, flustered, lying on top of him and pressed against him- although he was still wearing too many layers to his own taste. So, as soon as he snapped his fingers, he had a half-naked Virgil in front of him.

“Can’t you warn me when you do this ?” He complained, fighting the smile making its way to his face.

“You’ll thank me later.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, running his cold hands up and down his boyfriend’s sides, kissing anywhere he could on his chest and belly. Tentatively, he caught a nipple between his lips, sucking on the bud- the hand tightening in his hair was probably a good sign, he supposed. So, still a bit hesitant, his hand moved to the other nipple, pinching it lightly.

“Hey, not fair,” Remus whined.

“You’re such a hypocrite.”

And, without any other words, Virgil kept teasing his partner, feeling a brief rush of confidence. If Remus reacted positively to whatever he was doing, that meant he could probably keep going.

As he moved to pepper his neck with kisses, the anxious side let his hands wander once again ; he gently tugged on Remus’ underwear, silently asking for permission. The other was quick to snap his finger, getting rid of their remaining clothes.

“Wow, impatient much ?”

“Then hurry up !”

“Nah.” Virgil stuck his tongue out at him, in a very mature manner. “This is our first time, and I don’t feel like rushing this.”

“Heh ! Who’s the sappy one, now ?”

With a chuckle, Virgil pinned Remus’ hips once more, and his free hand rubbed circles on his lower abdomen, trying to discover and remember the most sensitive areas of his body. Sometimes, he could see him shiver underneath him, or he would bring him closer with a groan of his name.

And yet, Virgil couldn’t help but take his time, always going slower or discovering a new weakness he wanted to play with for a moment, but always making sure to avoid touching Remus’ half-hard cock. Now lying between his legs, his lips were covering his inner thighs with butterfly kisses, sometimes slowing down to suck and nip at the skin. He couldn’t help but feel at least a bit proud at the sight of the reddened marks forming on his legs. It almost felt like he belonged here, turning his boyfriend into a mess.

“V, you’re such a bastard,” The creative pouted after a while, his fingers still tangled into Virgil’s hair.

“Alright, gee. Let me just get some lube.”

A relieved sigh escaped Remus’ mouth, and he waited patiently for his boyfriend now looking through the drawer of his nightstand ; he easily found the little bottle, sitting on top of his other stuff.

“You still want to continue, my little nightmare ?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. What about you ?” Virgil answered, focused on opening the bottle.

“Ah ! I would’ve kicked you out of the bed if I didn’t want this, you know.”

“This… This is _my_ bed. You can’t kick me out of my own bed.”

“Try me. I’ll even kick you out of your room if I feel like it.”

Virgil repressed the sudden urge to hiss at him and poured a modest amount of lube into the palm of his hand, then took a look at Remus’ face to detect any sign of discomfort. But instead, the other was not so patiently waiting for the next move, squirming and whining, and Virgil was pretty sure he would have started begging if he took even more time. But he decided they both had waited for long enough and, as carefully as he could, started stroking Remus’ dick to full hardness.

“Fuck yeah,” Remus growled, his hands wandering all over Virgil.

The anxious side simply scoffed at such eloquence, speeding up a little- well, he tried until Remus caught his wrist, stopping him in his movements.

“You okay ?” He immediately asked, afraid he had messed up anything.

“Yeah, but what about you ? Do you want me to touch you too ?”

“Oh.” Virgil blinked, as if he had realized something. “I guess I kind of forgot about me. But, um- I’ll take care of it myself, yeah ? Actually- I got an idea, hold on.”

As he nodded, Remus let out a whine when Virgil’s hand left his cock, watching him pouring some more lube in it. Then, he wrapped it back around his own member, feeling it twitching in interest.

“It's super awkward to watch me jerk off in front of you, isn't it ?” Virgil asked with a laugh, lightly panting as he stroked himself as slowly as he could.

“Nah, it’s hot, actually.” Remus sat back against the headboard, patting his lap so Virgil could sit on it. “I’d love to watch you do this more- with a few toys, maybe.”

“Heh, I’m not surprised. But t-that’s something we should talk about later.”

Once Virgil thought he was done, he made himself more comfortable on Remus’ lap, shivering as his dick accidentally brushed his boyfriend’s. He was now a bit more sensitive, he noticed- not that he was complaining.

“Still good ?” He asked, cupping Remus’ face with his clean hand.

“Mhm. Do whatever you had in mind, I trust you.”

Taking a deep breath, Virgil shyly seized both their cocks and squeezed them together, choking back a sudden moan. It wasn’t much, but after so much time waiting and teasing the other, he started growing impatient as well, and the pressure was a wonderful relief.

“Come here, come over here,” Remus whispered, bringing him closer with an arm around his waist and his other hand cupping the back of his head.

As he started moving his hand, Virgil could see -and feel- Remus rolling his hips as much as he could, whining shamelessly in his ear. Virgil was much quieter, probably scared he would make too much noise and one of the sides would enter the room out of curiosity or concern. Yet, sometimes, a moan escaped his lips, but he was quick to muffle it into the crook of Remus’ neck.  
Eventually, they found a satisfying pace ; Virgil bucked his hips as well from time to time, but even so, the friction in itself was more than enough. The creative side left kisses anywhere he could, mostly covering his neck and collarbone. Whenever he bit at the skin, Virgil would give him a death glare, his insults drowned into his pants.

The anxious side had no idea how long they did this, but he couldn’t care less. He even forgot, for a second, the possibility of one of the others either walking into the room or conjuring them, and _damn_ did it feel good. His hand sped up, sometimes squeezing their dicks, other times playing with the head of Remus’ with his thumb. And, considering how his body responded to the contact, he supposed he could do it again.

“V, so close,” Remus mumbled before sucking on his skin, where neck and shoulder met.

Simply nodding, Virgil kept up the rhythm, only going a little faster : he could feel he was close as well. Besides, with Remus kissing and biting him, and making those delightful noises, he wasn’t going to last long anyway, even if he wanted to. He just moved backwards a little, to see the other’s face better.

Remus finally came first in a groan, his hand tightening in Virgil’s hair as cum painted his boyfriend’s hand and his own stomach. He snapped his eyes closed and bit onto his bottom lip, whimpering when Virgil didn’t stop. The sensation was overwhelming, but surely not unwelcome.

“Fuck, so beautiful, just stay here,” Virgil panted. Finally letting go of Remus’ cock, he jerked himself off faster, not daring looking away from Remus’ face. “So gorgeous- mgh. L-Love you, Remus, I love you.”

“Come for me, pumpkin,” he whispered against his ear, both his arms now around his waist.

With a cry of Remus’ name, Virgil came all over his hand as well, his head jerked backwards and eyes screwed shut. He gave himself a few seconds before slowing down, then took his own hand away when the sensation became too painful before lying against Remus' chest, still sitting on his lap.

He didn’t try moving, firstly because of the slight dizziness post-orgasm, secondly because the feeling of Remus’ hands running up and down his back and his warmth were too good to leave it just yet. So, he allowed himself to stay here for a little while.

“That sure was one interesting evening,” Remus sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Virgil gave him an amused look. “Was that planned from the beginning ?”

“I know you won’t believe me, but it wasn’t. I, uh- I didn’t really expect things to escalate like this. But I’m not complaining, heh.”

“M’yeah, me neither.”

And with that, Virgil got off Remus’ lap and, collapsing next to him, snorted when he immediately snuggled closer to him, He tried to ignore the sticky sensation of his cum against his side, quite uncomfortable and awkward. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair, leaving a peck on his forehead.

“I didn’t think our first time would be like this,” Remus admitted in a breathless laugh.

“You, uh- you’re not mad I didn’t let you touch me that much, right ?”

He just shrugged in response. “I mean, I don’t really care. If being in control makes you feel better, then so be it. We have time to discover what we like or not anyway.”

A few seconds of silence passed, until Virgil let out a satisfied sigh, then left another kiss on his jaw.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I get to see you butt naked, and no matter who’s in charge, that sure is a sight !”

”Ugh, of course. Let’s clean ourselves now, yeah ?”

“But I wanted to cuddle more !”

Virgil rolled his eyes, already preparing to leave the bed. “I’m not cuddling like this, I feel gross !”

“If we’re going to do this again, we’ll find ourselves in much worse situations, trust me,” Remus snorted as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“…I don’t even want to think about it. Anyway, if you want to stay here, good for you, but I’m gonna clean myself like a normal person would do.”

And despite his whining, Remus followed Virgil close to the bathroom, deciding he wouldn’t stay alone in bed. Besides, a shower with his boyfriend sounded like a delightful idea.


End file.
